Stranger of the Night
by DreamTramp
Summary: LukeLorelai: breakups, reconciliations, and everything in between. Bad at summaries. Please R&R. Slight spoiler warning!


Stranger of the Night

A/N: This is my first fic ever so don't expect this to be a masterpiece! haha. Slight spoiler warning! (for 5.16/5.17)... Please tell me what you think.. I don't know if I should continue writing...

It was early in Lorelai Gilmore's regular day. She had much to do, and she really didn't feel like doing anything. Or maybe she did, just to get her mind off things. It had been 3 long weeks since Luke had told her that he couldn't be in a relationship with her. She had spent day after day going over everything he had said to her. She knew she wasn't the kind of girl to just sit there, depressed over a guy, but this was Luke. Her Luke. She knew they belonged together, and she knew that Emily and Christopher had just ripped him away from her.

"Sookie told me she needs you urgently in the kitchen. Does it look like I have time to run errands for anyone?" Michel said rather obnoxiously, interrupting her train of thought.

"W-what?" she stuttered and looked at him with a guilty face. She had been sitting on the sofa for nearly 20 minutes, thinking about everything that had been happening in her life.

"Do I look like a parrot to you? I just said Sookie needs you in the kitchen" he said, looking impatient.

"Oh, yeah, sure I'll be right there. And by the way Michel, you do have an air about you that reminds me of Polly" she laughed lightly at Michel's frown. He left quickly and she walked towards the kitchen. As she walked in, she found that nobody was in the kitchen. She saw that there was a piece of paper on the counter, and that a spoon was holding it down so that it wouldn't be blown away. _It had to be Sookie_, she thought as she saw the piece of paper, messy with sauce. She picked it up and read:

_Hey hun,_

_Davie's sick so I had go home, because Jackson is really busy today. That Jackson, what am I going to do with him? Anyway, just wanted to ask if you wanted to have a little 'girls night out' tonight.. It's Friday, and we haven't really had a good time together in a while. And who knows? You might find some nice guy… Wait, I could just call you. Oh well, this looks more mysterious and fun… So, just let me know what you think about tonight._

_See ya,_

_Sookie_

She felt a comfort in knowing she still has her good friend behind her. Though she didn't like the idea of finding 'some nice guy'. She wasn't even close to being over Luke. Actually, she wasn't even close to giving up on Luke.

After a long day at the inn, she was finally going home. As she was walking past the diner she took her cell phone out of her purse, while carrying a cup of coffee from Weston's Bakery. She dialed the number as she took a sip.

"Hey Sook!" Lorelai said with a high-pitched voice when Sookie answered the phone.

"Hey, wow, you OK? It sounds like you got pinched with a fork or something. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing OK, just had a sip of this coffee and I hadn't realized it's extremely hot. Man, they should put a warning sign at the bottom or something, like McDonald's does. How's Davie?" Lorelai ranted, and then went on to being concerned.

"He's actually doing better. It wasn't so bad, Jackson just couldn't handle it today, he's been very busy lately. But anyway, did you read my 'note of intrigue'?" she said, all in one breath.

"Yeah, I got your note. I was a little reluctant about going, but I thought about it, and maybe it's good for me to get out a bit. I've been cooped up for a while. You have anything special in mind?"

"That's good hun, I'm glad you're thinking that way. Well, we could do some shopping, or we could have a movie night and then go to every bakery around and rummage for the best stuff. Oooh, or we could…." Sookie went on, but Lorelai was busy looking into the diner, as she saw Luke serving a man. She looked on sadly, and quickly snapped out of it as Sookie asked "What do you think?"

"Oh, uhh, I go with the second option. Sounds great." She answered as if she had heard everything Sookie said.

"You sure? Movies and bakery? How about we spice it up a bit and we add some drinks to the movies? How does that sound?" she giggled.

"I'm good with that, but how about I have the drinks and you watch. 'Cause Sookie, don't forget about Davie Jr." Lorelai laughed as she added that.

"Yeah, well, I can live vicariously through you and just watch while I have some punch!"

"You got it. How does 8 sound?"

"Great, I'll be there! Bye!"

"Bye, I'll see you later" Lorelai replied. She put her phone away as she approached her house and walked in. _It's gonna be some night_, she thought.

Lorelai was comfortably lying on the couch watching TV in her pajama's when the doorbell rang. She got up and greeted Sookie and let her in. She came carrying bags of food. Lorelai helped her with the bags into the kitchen

"Wow, how many people were you planning on feeding?" Lorelai asked. Sookie was surprised at her question.

"I'm planning on feeding a Lorelai, and you know very well these bags won't go to waste by you." Sookie replied in a mocking tone.

"Well, we better get started then!"

After they finished watching "Ed Wood", and a lot of mocking later, they turned off the TV.

"Hey, Lorelai… D'you think you'll ever have the same best friend relationship with Luke? I mean, you guys were so… I dunno, you guys had something special. It's sad to see you not even walk into the diner anymore, or talk about Luke, and I know it's soon to ask, I hope it doesn't bother you that I'm asking about this again." Sookie was looking at Lorelai's expression while she said this, and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Aww, it's OK if you don't wanna talk about it" Sookie looked on in concern. She knew that it was going to take Lorelai a long time to get over Luke. If she did. She knew even before Lorelai herself knew how much she loves Luke. She knew since the first day they met that they were going to have something special.

"No, I think I actually do want to talk about it Sook. It's been three weeks. Three weeks without Luke" She slurred slightly. Lorelai had been drinking rum and coke throughout the movie, and Sookie had completely forgotten their conversation on the phone before, and what she said about drinking.

"Lorelai, sweetie, how many did you have?"

"What're you talkin' bout?" Lorelai giggled as she asked.

"You really took me in on what I said before about drinking, huh?"

"Oh, that, yeah. I dunno, I had some. Hmmm… Maybe I finished the whole bottle of rum. Luke once said…" She whispered softly and started to sob hysterically.

"Shh shh. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Sookie tried to comfort her friend.

"I want my middle… our middle. The middle of my Oreo cookie." Lorelai stopped after a few minutes then giggled again. "My Oreo cookie! We haven't had any sweets… C'mon Sook, let's go to Weston's. It's not too late, is it?"

"No! You're in no shape to go out right now."

"Please! I'll be a good girl, I promise! You know I won't shut up if you don't take me!" Lorelai said, sounding like an impatient little girl.

"Fine. But you better be a good girl or Sookie won't take you to Weston's anymore." Sookie sighed.

"Okay! Let's go!"

After a long walk to Weston's that should have taken 10 minutes, Sookie was exhausted and Lorelai was still full of energy. She was skipping down the street as Sookie tried to calm her down a little. After many failed attempts she finally gave up and let her be.

A/N: Next part will be up soon. I promise there will be more about Luke, and what's going on with him. And some L/L interaction :) Please tell me what you think!


End file.
